


Limited Time Only

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 4 - Diavolo!!SPOILER WARNING!! for chat ‘Limited Time Only’ (No other spoilers!)‘There’s a crepe stand set up near the Demon Lord’s Castle.I’m curious about their limited-time topping special for couples only.Do you want to go with me?’‘Sure, I’ll pretend to be your lover for the day!’‘I knew I could count on you! You’re the best.I’ll come pick you up later. See you then.’
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Limited Time Only

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 4 - Diavolo
> 
> !!SPOILER WARNING!! for chat ‘Limited Time Only’ (No other spoilers!)
> 
> This one feels a bit like a fever dream. On the days that I’m in the office, I have to get up at 04:55AM to get ready for work...so, I tried writing this on my commute in at 06:00AM and am posting it on my lunch break. Is this crack? I dunno. I’m tired. But Diavolo’s a cutie (even if I think he’s a little suss) so here, have this. Based off of the ‘Limited Time Only’ chat. 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> As always, gender is as neutral/vague as possible - but please do let me know if you spot any errors! I would rather be a little embarrassed and correct it than let it sit there :) I hope you enjoy!

_‘There’s a crepe stand set up near the Demon Lord’s Castle._ _  
_ _I’m curious about their limited-time topping special for couples only._ _  
_ _Do you want to go with me?’_ _  
_  
_‘Sure, I’ll pretend to be your lover for the day!’_

 _‘I knew I could count on you! You’re the best._ _  
_ _I’ll come pick you up later. See you then.’_

You hadn’t _really_ expected the Prince of the Devildom, heir to the throne and protector of the Denziens to _actually_ play lovers with you. But really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise - it wasn’t like the demon ever did anything without giving one-hundred-and-fifty percent of his effort.  
  
It was...surprisingly nice. While you weren’t blind (you knew that he was **gorgeous** ) you hadn’t seriously entertained the thought of being Diavolo’s lover at any point during your stay.

But there you were. True to his word, Diavolo had actually come to pick you up from the House of Lamentation like a proper gentleman (much to the dismay of a majority of the household) and escorted you to the crepe stand by the arm. He happily chattered along the way; enquiring about your studies, bemoaning his paperwork and Lucifer’s inability to let any work be, asking after your impressions of his kingdom.  
  
There was something really rather pleasant about it.   
  
Although he had even brought up his duties, it _almost_ felt like it could be a proper date with just the two of you. Especially when you two arrived at the stand and he kept his gentle hold on your arm, continuing to chat as you waited in line and not bothering to try to hide any of his boisterous laughter. Several surprised heads turned your way, incredulous that the Demon Prince appeared to be out with the mortal exchange student...but Diavolo was either _very_ good at ignoring the looks or he simply didn’t give a damn.  
  
Once it was your turn to order, Diavolo was all bright smiles and seemed oblivious to the attendant’s shock at serving the royal.  
  
“The, uh, couple’s special, M’lord?”  
Like an overgrown puppy, the Prince cocked his head curiously at the attendant. “Yes. Unless you’re out of stock?”  
The ethereal eyes of the other demon flickered toward you before turning back to your escort. “No, M’lord. I just wanted to ensure that was what you wanted”. He handed you the collection ticket before pointing you toward the other end of the kiosk to wait for your sweets.  
  
Diavolo happily whisked you away, golden eyes twinkling as he continued with your earlier conversation. Again, it was hard to tell whether he was aware of the apparent disapproval of the denziens around you both or if he even cared. For a demon who wore his heart on his sleeve, it was surprisingly difficult to know what he actually thought. 

When your order number was called, he eagerly collected the dessert - and you were glad that he did. It was a massive, garish monstrosity crafted out of sugar, cream and crepes...but Diavolo looked so genuinely delighted about the whole thing.  
  
You had managed to secure a little bench to sit and share the dessert on. Diavolo had, thankfully, remembered to grab some cutlery from the stand before you went to find a seat. But before you could utilise your fork for its intended purpose you found the Prince’s own utensil by your mouth, filled with a generous portion. “Say ‘ah’!”.  
  
Well, who could say no to that million-watt smile?

  
You would later realise that you probably should have said no. Lucifer was furious that the paparazzi had managed to secure photos that were now splashed all over the tabloids as well as social media... but it was absolutely worth the scolding when the following day Diavolo would catch your eye at RAD and shoot you one of those blinding smiles with a cheeky wink.

What a charmer.


End file.
